oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivailo Harcourt
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = | relatives = Lowell Harlee Younger Sister Maurier Harlan Younger Brother | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | age = 23 | status = Alive | birth = March 25th | doriki = Unknown | height = 5'11" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Harcourt Ivailo (イヴァイロ・ハーコート Ivu~airo Hākōto) is a -Human Hybrid. Harcourt once lived with his mother and two siblings. However, when he was six years, a powerful storm came upon his family and split them apart. It was this storm that sent him adrift in sea, eventually being discovered by a ship of slave traders whom would sell him off to a noble family as their . Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities & Powers Electro Electro is an ability present in all Minks, with hybrids being no exception. However, due to the dilution of pure Mink blood, Harcourt's Electro isn't as powerful as that of a pure blood Mink. Despite this, Harcourt's prowess with his Electro isn't to be ignored as he is able to imbue his chakram's with it's power for devastating effects. Using his Electro in this fashion allows him to take advantage of the chakram's metallic properties as the slashing followed with the shock of electricity along is a much more painful experience. Harcourt had been using his Electro from a young age, having to use it more following being enslaved. His ability to use Electro was valued due to being able to power certain devices for his master's usage. Although abused under circumstances, Harcourt would find himself developing amazing control with his Electro. He eventually developed a sub-skill with his Electro, which he also displays amazing control over. Polarized Electro Polarized Electro is a sub-skill any Mink can use granted they have adept understanding and control over their Electro. Like his Electro, Harcourt's Polaris Electro is weaker than it would be for a full blood Mink as Harcourt can only use it on objects that are five feet away from his person maximum. Even with this handicap, Harcourt's prowess over Polarized Electro is immense. Harcourt's most used instance of his Polarized Electro is using it on his chakram's for a variety of effects, most notably, his Shredder Shell. Polarized Electro is achieved by using one's Electro to magnetize a person or object. This is done by manipulating the motion of electric charges one generates with their Electro. This allows for one to essentially magnetize an object, allowing them to manipulate the resulting attractive and repulsing forces. Harcourt first discovered this ability when meditating in his free time as a slave, where he would be chained up until given further orders. He was messing around when he caused the chains to begin to repel one another, then made them attract. This eventually became how he'd train himself in using Polarized Electro, eventually expanding his testing of the ability on other objects and even himself. Electro-Based Techniques Shredder Shell(粉砕鎧 Funsai Yoroi lit. "Pulverizing Armor") is a technique Harcourt has achieved by usage of his prowess of Electro... Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is one of Harcourt's greatest abilities, having possessed the ability to use it at age ten. However, it wasn't until he was fifteen that he'd begin to study it's principles and actually indulge in it's actual capabilities. Harcourt had begun studying Haki from another slave at his master's mansion whom had also been rather well versed on Haki... Chakram Expertise Techniques Equipment Chakrams History Past Not much is known of Harcourt's past as he doesn't talk about it much. The one event Harcourt does speak about however is the day his family was split apart. A monstrous storm came upon their home which split him as well as his siblings and mother apart. Harcourt would find himself lost at sea in a barrel. He would drift aimlessly for five days in which he was lucky enough to be discovered by a passing ship. Unfortunately for him however, this ship was owned by slave traders whom would later sell him off to a noble family. Harcourt has no clue as to what became of his mother, although he would frequently hear about his siblings, Harlan and Harlee, in newspapers that his master would read. Trivia Harcourt's image source is Lowain from the Granblue series. Quotes References Category:Half-Minks Category:Slaves Category:Male Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Electro Users